battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Hai Bodong
Hai Bo Dong is the one of the founders of the Mitre Family. His prowess in ice Dou Qi earned him the title Ice Emperor. After breaking the seal that was placed on him by Queen Medusa, he returned to Two Star Dou Huang Class. In Manhua, he was transformed into a child because of a modification of the 6th rank Destruction Pill by Yao Lao, therefore forcing him to follow Xiao Yan to grown back again. Appearance When he was first shown he was a tall old man with a long light blue hair and beard. After eating the modified pill he turns into a young tanned boy with blue hair (in manhua only). Personality In the beginning he was angry and distrustful of all, but after Xiao Yan helped him by restoring his powers he began show care for him . Background Ice Emperor, a member of the previous generation of the Top Ten in the Jia Ma Empire. He was both prideful and introverted while being extremely good at using Ice type Dou Qi. Once, in anger, he had sealed an entire city in ice. Back then, he was one of the few Dou Huangs among the Ten Strong. Later on, he had a huge fight at the peak of the Misty Cloud Mountain with the previous leader of the Misty Cloud Sect. Although he was finally defeated, his opponent had a very difficult victory. During the last time Jia Ma Empire and Chu Yun Empire held a convention for the strong, he single handedly fought a Dou Huang and a Dou Wang from the other side and was not defeated, shocking all present. After the last convention for the strong, Ice Emperor gradually disappeared from the sight of many people. Now, the name Ice Emperor only existed personally in the memories of the older generation. The current generation of the top ten had already replaced their fame and glory. History Back then, after attending the convention between the empires, he came to the Tager Desert. By accident, he obtained the map fragment but he attracted the emperor of the Snake People, Queen Medusa who chased him with the intention to kill. You should know that the strength of Queen Medusa can be ranked among the peak among the Dou Huangs. Was it not for the Snake People having only this one strong person, they might have long ago tried to attack the human empires.” In that battle, he was defeated by her hands without question. Although he found a chance to escape in the end, he was struck by her Curse of the Snakes Seal. Not only did his body quickly become old, even his strength was sealed to the level of a Dou Ling. Hai Po Dong has a deep relationship with the Miteer Family. Additionally, the former leader of the Misty Cloud Sect, Yun Shan seemed to have a friendship with him in the past. Plot After Xiao Yan went to a shabby looking shop to buy maps, he fortunately found a piece of the map of the Purifying Lotus Demon Flame. When asked to purchase said map fragment, Hai Po Dong refused and told Xiao Yan he would not give the piece unless he is able to create a Tier 6 Pill that requires the use of a Heavenly Flame. Said Pill would allow him to restore his power that was sealed by Queen Medusa. When Xiao Yan later returned after obtaining a Heavenly Flame, Hai Po Dong gave the Tier 6 Pill Formula to create the “Breaking Adversity Pill” which is purple-colored medicinal pill. When Yao Lao was refining the pill he added tiny white-colored crystal, which was a very compressed version of tiny part of Bone Chilling Flame, hence leaving its flame nature. When said Pill was successfully created and later consumed by Hai Po Dong he regained his some part of his Dou Huang Powers , the Ice Emperor in his moment of once more being a Dou Haung considered attacking Xiao Yan before decision not to. Xiao Yan later hires Hai Po Dong as a bodyguard against the Misty Cloud Sect and further extended his stay as a bodyguard for a year by promising to create a Tier 6 Spiritual Recovery Purple Pill for him which would allow Hai Po Dong to restore his power from 2 Star Dou Huang to 5 Star Dou Huang within a single year. Due to this, Hai Po Dong followed and aided Xiao Yan in infiltrating the Mo Clan to find Qing Ling and later aided him against Lu Man and Bai Ya when the latter two captured Qing Ling. In the fight, Hai Po Dong was unable to properly harm Lu Man and was greatly shocked to the point of being traumatized from the incomplete Angry Buddha Lotus Flame that heavily injured Lu Man before forcing him to retreat. Hai Po Dong then collected the unconscious Xiao Yan and headed to safety. During the Alchemist Grand Meeting, he was one of the people who discovered Yan Li was in disguise from the Chu Yun Empire’s Alchemist Association and later hunted him down after he had lost the competition to Xiao Yan. Following this, Hai Po Dong was one of the seated guests during the "Three Year Promise" between Xaio Yan and Nalan Yan Ran. When the Misty Cloud Sect wanted to confide Xiao Yan, he went into battle to defend him, aiding him to escape. To repeated later on when Xiao Yan went to attack the Misty Cloud Sect to kill Yun Leng causing Xiao Yan to promise himself into debt to Hai Po Dong. Later on in the series, he becomes one of the elders of the Yan alliance established by Xiao Yan and helped defend Jia Ma empire from the invading sects that was instigated by the Hall of Souls. Later when Xioa Yan returns he gives the promised Spiritual Recovery Purple Pill which he refined in the Black Corner Region. Manhua In the manhua , Xiao Yan gave a pill to Hai Po Dong with which he turned to spoiled child. In the manhua he only attacks because he's enraged by the fact he's become a kid. He agrees to travel with Xiao Yan for the sake of restoring his old body. He would always get enraged when they mistook him for Xiao Yan's son. Trivia * In manhua he is called Hai Po Dong. * In the light novel, he didn't need the full recovery pill in order to fully regain his peak power. He somehow has eaten that pill in the time period when Xiao Yan go to the Jia Nan Academy. Xiao Yan didn't know of this so he created this recovery pill as the first 6th grade pill he offically made as a compensation for all the helps that Hai Po Dong gave to Xiao family. * The white crystal in Breaking Adversity Pill, will conceal itself deep within a human body once it is consumed by someone and it will not have even the slightest unusual action. However, if someone who possesses the ‘Bone Chilling Flame’ was to activate it, these icy bodies would swiftly transform into an extremely destructive ‘Bone Chilling Flame’. * He is the second person to see Yao Lao in his spirit form first being Xiao Yan, while third being Medusa. * Hai Bodong had some psychological trauma after that extremely large scale explosion from the merging of flames done by Xiao Yan, which had nearly caused a few Dou Huang to meet their demise. Therefore, as long as he saw this fellow merging flames, he could not resist having an impulse to disappear somewhere far away. Category:Male Category:Miteer Family Category:Human Category:Dou Huang Category:Jia Ma Empire Category:Characters